Candy & Other Sweets
by crystalize50
Summary: Watari was sent out to get candy, but what will happen when L is left home alone? Or so he thinks…
1. Halloween Night

**This fanfic is in celebration of L's Birthday :D Since Leeleechanlee helped me realize that apparently, I'm a horrible L fangirl for never thinking to look up his birthday... to make up for that, I wrote this! In celebration of the world's greatest detective and the best holiday.**

**Thank you so much Otaku Kid1996 for helping me write this! ღ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own L or BB :( But I do love them both although BB can be a bit... creepy...**

**Warning: Yaoi, and that crazy psychotic murderer, BB, otherwise known as Beyond Birthday...  
Also, Otaku Kid and I are sadistic pervs, so beware! XD  
The next chapter will have violence**

**You have been warned... **

* * *

**Thursday, October 31, 2013**  
Midnight

The wind was howling outside and the rain was pouring. Thunder sounded followed by lightning illuminating the windows. L was sound asleep in his bed. Elsewhere, however, somebody was in the house…

A flash of lightning filled the room. L was awoken by a sound coming from downstairs. He got up to investigate the noise. Moving out to the hallway, he noticed a curtain fluttering. 'Must be the wind' he thought, going to close the window. When he went to shut the window though, he discovered that it was not open. Shadows danced across the walls as he continued on to the staircase. L slowly descended the stairs. All that could be heard was the rain pounding on the windows and the steps creaking beneath his feet. Reaching the bottom, he saw a light coming from the kitchen and the shadow of a person on the wall.

L made his way around to the kitchen where a figure was reaching in the refrigerator. The figure turned around and L was faced with his look-a-like. He could be L's evil twin had they been related.  
His obsidian eyes met with the red eyes of a killer.

"B," L spoke to him.

"L," BB acknowledged him.

"I thought you were dead," L said.

"You thought wrong; I simply faked my death," BB explained. "Did my Lawlipop miss me?" he teased, walking closer to the detective.

"Of course not. You are a murderer; you belong in prison," L said.

"Now, I'm sure you don't really believe that," BB said, cupping L's face with one hand.

"Beyond, I'd appreciate if you would refrain from touching me. Otherwise, I'll have to ask that you please leave," L said, trying to slowly back away.

Beyond stepped forward, forcing L to back up into the kitchen counters. "You don't mean that, L."

L reached for the phone and tried calling Watari, but there was no answer.

'Bad timing for sending him out to get candy'

There was no escaping the psychotic murderer; L was cornered.

Desperate for help, he started to dial Light's number when suddenly, the power went out.

It was pitch black with Beyond nowhere to be found.

Looking around, L's eyes fell upon a pair of glowing red eyes and something shiny.

Beyond stepped out of the shadows and into what little moonlight was coming in through the window.

L saw that he had a knife in his hand and his teeth had vampire fangs.

"What's wrong, L?" BB asked, coming closer. "You're looking a little pale."

L tried reaching around to find anything he could use to fight back.

Beyond closed in on him and bit into his neck.

L instantaneously felt sleepy and was out in no time.

B had used his fangs to inject with something to make him pass out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When L awoke, he was tied down onto his bed with BB overtop of him.

Seeing that the detective was up, Beyond grabbed something off of the nightstand.

L's eyes widened when he saw the knife once again in B's hands.

Beyond raised the knife and brought it down on L.  
He slowly used it to rip open the detectives clothing, peeling it away and leaving him fully naked.

L hadn't even noticed that Beyond had already disposed of his own clothing.

The criminal had an evil glint in his eyes as he lowered himself down to bit and kiss L's neck.

The detective hated to admit that he actually liked this quite a bit, though it clearly showed through his erection.  
Noticing this, B smiled and grabbed another item off of the nightstand.

It was a jar of strawberry jam which he opened and started spreading onto L's hard-on; L cringed at the feeling.

When a good amount had been applied, BB was licking it all off; swirling his tongue around L's member.

L bit back a moan, not wanting to show any signs that he was enjoying this.  
It was a sick thought; he could not have feelings for a serial killer, let alone take pleasure in the actions that BB was performing.

Once all the jam was off, Beyond continued to give L a blowjob, taking his entire cock into his mouth.  
It felt so good to L.

BB gave tiny bites here and there and L's back slightly arched off the bed as he was deep-throated.

Right before L reached his climax; Beyond removed his mouth from his member and pressed their lips together.  
B bit L's lip to get the detective to open his mouth before pushing his tongue into L's wet cavern.  
L could taste jam and something else very sweet on BB's tongue.

Beyond ended the kiss and started sucking on L's nipples.  
L moaned quietly under the touch.

"Someone seems to be taking pleasure in this" B smirked.

"That's ridiculous," L tried to deny the truth. "I could never like someone like you and since I haven't given you permission, this is considered rape."

"I know you're enjoying this," BB accused. "There's no point in denying it."

Beyond chuckled as he got some more jam and licked it off his fingers; he then pushed two of his fingers into L's entrance and started stretching him.

L gasped at the sudden intrusion, but took great pleasure in it once BB found his prostate.

Once he was stretched a fair amount, Beyond removed his fingers and replaced them with his rock-hard member.

B leaned down to whisper L's ear, "just give in already." He licked L's earlobe and used his fangs to bite his neck, drawing some blood.

L couldn't fight it any longer and he let out a loud moan as B thrusted into him quickly.

Before long, L came on BB's chest and Beyond released inside of him.

L was panting as he came down from his orgasm.

Beyond untied him from the bed and they both got dressed.

After he finished putting his clothing back on, BB took the jar of jam and left the room without a word, leaving L to think about what just happened.

B returned the strawberry jam to the refrigerator and L could hear the door close as he left the house.

About half an hour later, the front door opened again.

Watari entered the room a few minutes later. "I brought your candy, Ryuzaki."

"Thank you, Watari. You can leave it on the nightstand." L said, staring out the window.  
It was still raining, and BB was gone. Lightning filled the room and Beyond filled L's thoughts…

Watari set the candy down and left the room.

L could not stop thinking of the killer who seemed to have an obsession with him.

After he finally cleared his mind, he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**This chapter has 1313 words ****:O **

**Happy Halloween! Have some jam! BB always has plenty to share ;)**

**Thanks for reading! ღ Hope you liked it.**


	2. 5 Days Later

**November 5, 2013**

L hadn't been able to get much sleep lately…  
It just wasn't possible that Beyond Birthday was still alive, was it?  
It had to be though, he had seen it with his own eyes…  
He had tried to pass it all off as just a dream, but was still at unease about the whole thing.

It had occurred on Halloween… maybe he had just gotten himself freaked out over nothing.  
It was entirely possible that he had eaten too many sweets that night.  
That must have been it. He let his mind get carried away with this crazy idea that a serial killer was still alive and after him; none of it actually happened.  
That didn't explain the jar of strawberry jam that was still in his fridge though…  
Maybe Watari had got it or something… It wasn't L's jam. And it couldn't possibly be Beyond's.  
No, Beyond Birthday was dead; he died of a heart attack and he wasn't coming back.

L could hear a banging noise, but convinced himself it was just the trees tapping against the windows from how hard the wind was blowing or something of the sort.  
He got up and walked to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, L saw Beyond sadistically grinning at him.  
Then, the lights started flickering and blood was oozing out from the walls around him.

L quickly turned on the water in the sink and splashed some on his face.  
The horrible scene had disappeared when he looked back up so he must have just imagined it.  
He had been more sleep deprived than usual recently… that must be the reason behind these strange hallucinations.  
It was all just a figment of his imagination and nothing more.

In an attempt to clear his mind, he decided to take a shower.  
He turned on the water and let it warm up as he got undressed.  
He slipped out of his baggy pajamas and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over his face.

About 15 minutes later, L was ready to get out when he suddenly noticed the shadow of a person on the shower curtain.  
The water had turned red and L was dripping in blood.  
The shadow figure began to raise what looked to be a knife.  
L quickly pulled the shower curtain open, revealing that nothing at all was there; well specifically, nobody.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he got out of the shower and shut the water off.  
He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way out into the hallway.  
L saw the curtains fluttering in the wind again, but paid it no mind.

'It's just the wind… nothing to get paranoid over,' he told himself.

Last time, he had found that the window was not even open so it couldn't have been the wind.  
However, this time he tried to convince himself otherwise; to just put that night out of his mind.

He walked into his room and changed into fresh clothes then decided to go find something sweet to eat.  
Exiting the room, he saw a figure standing at the end of the hallway.

"Watari?" he called out.

No response came.

L decided to proceed towards the staircase, hoping that he was just seeing things.

He glanced away from the figure for a moment and it was gone when he looked back.

'See? Nothing to worry about… Watari just went to visit the children at the orphanage very briefly and he'll be back soon.'

L continued down the stairs and into the kitchen.

It had started raining outside.  
The roar of thunder was followed by a flash of lightning; very similar to a few nights ago.

Upon entering the kitchen, L noticed that somebody had left the refrigerator door open…  
He walked over and got some strawberry shortcake out before closing the fridge.  
He cut a rather large piece before putting the cake back.

L made his way to the living room so that he could eat his sweets while watching TV.  
Maybe if he could find a new case to solve, it would get his mind off of things for a while.

He sat in his usual position on the couch as he began eating his cake and focused on the television screen.  
The news reported many deaths from suicide or murders as always, but nothing that seemed to follow a pattern which could be used to help find the killer.

L was reminded of the L.A. BB Murder Cases…  
No, he had to get B out of his mind; there was no way he could be in love with a killer.  
Although, that was the reason he made others call him Ryuzaki… because that is the name that B had gone by, Rue Ryuzaki.

He reached for a piece of candy from the bowl sitting on a nearby table.

All of a sudden, lightning lit up the room and L saw B sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

BB wore this malicious smile on his face… in his eyes however; L could detect a hint of sadness.  
In B's hands was a jar of jam which he was eating off his fingers.

L blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he was actually seeing the serial killer there in front of him and sure enough, it was Beyond Birthday sitting right there in the flesh.

L watched B to see what his next move would be.

When BB finished his jam, he set down the jar and slowly got up and walked over to L.

"What brings you here today, B?" L questioned.

B stood there in front of him, not answering.  
Instead, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against L's in a passionate kiss.  
Two sweet tastes intermingled as B pushed his tongue into L's mouth.  
B tasted like jam while L tasted like strawberries.

L had no more doubt left in his mind; B was alive and standing right in front of him… and L was undeniably in love with him.

L's eyes widened when Beyond raised a knife, ready to stab the detective; he shoved B away and ran for the door.

B stumbled backwards, losing his balance for a moment, but then pursued L.

L opened the door, ready to run out of the house and into the pouring rain, only to be stopped dead in his tracks.  
L was frozen in horror as he stared at Watari's lifeless body nailed to the front door.

B had hit him on the head with a tree branch before drugging him and leaving him lying there on the ground.  
As BB went to get his hammer and nails, a bolt of lightning had struck Watari, leaving him dead.  
His skin had a sort of fern-like leaf pattern printed on it from where the lightning had struck him.

B slowly came up behind him, admiring his work that L continued to stare at.

"W- W- Watari-" L stuttered as he backed away from the corpse only to bump into BB.

"It was his time…" B spoke softly. "Your time has come too… I could see that with my shinigami eyes when I was here for your birthday…" he said, hugging L from behind. "I figured that if you're going to die today either way, I should be the one to kill you."

"N- No! You're insane, get away from me!" L stumbled out of B's hold.

"Don't be like that, Lawlipop. I promise to make it as painless as possible," B slowly walked towards him.

"D- Don't come near me!" L yelled as he ran out into the pouring rain.  
He ran out into the street and just kept running to get as far as he could from the murderer.  
His path was lit by all the streetlights, though the rain obstructed his view.  
The wind was blowing strong, making it difficult for him to get anywhere.

B chased after the detective at a slightly slower pace.

L's path suddenly got cut off by a fallen tree branch.

BB quickly caught up to him and had him cornered.

L looked around for someone to help, but the street was deserted.

"I'm sorry for frightening you, L," BB said. "Here, have something just as sweet as you are."  
He shoved a lollipop in L's mouth and L wasn't sure if he could trust it, but he couldn't refuse candy.

After a few minutes, L laid there passed out in the street from the poisoned lollipop.

B looked down at the detective as he pulled out his knife.  
He tore off L's shirt and slowly began to carve into L's chest.

After he finished his masterpiece; B stood back up, looking down at L's deceased body.  
He had cut a heart on L's chest that had 'L + BB' carved into the middle of it.

"I love you, L," whispered the raven haired serial killer as he walked away, leaving L's body lying in the middle of the road with the rain washing away his blood.

* * *

***crying in corner* He was so young! :'( I'm a horrible person! First, I didn't know when L's B-day was. Then, in the fic I write to celebrate his birthday, I kill him! D: Well, at least he didn't die for Light's benefit. I hate Light so at least BB got to kill L rather than him dying because it's what Kira wanted -_-**

**Anyways, this chapter was written in L's memory since he died on this day :( However, he will forever live through fangirls XD  
This chapter was so hard to write because I just couldn't kill L, but now he's dead and I hate myself.  
Oh and if you don't know what it looks like when someone gets struck by lightning, you should look it up! It's described as a 'fern-leaf pattern' and actually looks kinda pretty :3**

**Well, sort've a bittersweet story. And creepy... B is everywhere! lol. Leave a review of what you thought :P **


End file.
